ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Levin
bruce Levin is a full osmosian. Bruce Levin has the power to transform into three of kevin's forms Kevin 11 Kevin 11,0000 and Ultimate Kevin without going insane. Bruce Levin is also a plumber Bruce has the same clothing as kevin from Alien Force Season 1/2. unlike kevin and any osmosians bruce mastered his powers and so he can absorb energy whithout going insane Ultimate Bruce Appearance #'Bruce Levin: '''Hair, Clothing. #'Ultimate Big Chill: Wings. #Brainstorm: 2 Legs in place of lower left arm. (black) #Chromastone: Right Shoulder Crystals. (red) #Diamondhead: Right Arm Structure. (red) #Four Arms: Torso, Body shape, Arm count. (blue) #Humungousaur: Torso, Tail. #Ultimate Humungousaur: Chest Plates, 1/4 Face. #Jetray: 3/4 Face, (dark grey) Right Foot. (blue) #Lodestar: Left Shoulder Spike, (red) Right Hand. #Rath: Upper Left Arm, Left Foot, Wrist Claw. #Spidermonkey: Lower Right Arm. (red) #Ultimate Spidermonkey:' Lower Jaw. (blue) #'Swampfire: Left Arm Structure. #Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Water Ports. Powers *AmpFibian/Ra'ad :' **Electrokinesis, Flight **Electric Absorption **Electrical Teleportation **Mind Reading **Underwater Breathing *'Armodrillo/Andreas :' **Terrakinesis **Jackhammer Arm **Super Strength *'Big Chill:' **Flight **Ice Breath **Intangibility **Underwater Breathing *'Ultimate Big Chill:' **Flight **Ice Breath **Intangibility **Underwater Breathing **Ice Flames *'Brainstorm:' **Electrokinesis **Flight **Force Fields **Enhanced Intelligence **Underwater Breathing *'Cannonbolt:' **Sphere Transformation **Durable Shell **Energy Reflection **Sharp Claws *'Ultimate Cannonbolt:' **Spiked Armor **Spike Projectiles **Sphere Transformation *'Chromastone:' **Ultraviolet Beams **Energy Absorption **Flight **Force Fields *'diamondhead' **Shapeshifting Arm **Crystallokinesis **Diamond projectiles **Explosive Crystals *'Echo Echo:' **Sonic Screams **Flight **Duplication **Echolocation *'Ultimate Echo Echo:' **Sonic Screams **Flight **Space Survivability **Super Speed **Force Fields **Sonic Disks *'Four Arms:' **Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Jumping **Sonic Clap *'Ghostfreak:' **Flight **Intangibility **Invisibility **Possession *'Goop:' **Liquefaction **Acid **Slime Projection *'Heatblast:' **Pyrokinesis **Terrakinesis **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Pyro Absorption **Lava Projection **Fire Breath **Flight *'Humungousaur:' **'Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Size Alteration **Powerful Roar **Able to survive in space for a few minutes *Ultimate Humungousaur:' **Super Strength **Enhanced Durability **Powerful Roar **Spiked Shell **Mace Tail **Missile Hands **Missile Generation *'Jetray:' **Neuroshock Blasts **Flight **Space Survivability **Fast Swimming **Super Speed **Hyperspace **Super Agility **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability *'Lodestar:' **Magnetism **Flight **Force Fields **Regeneration *'Nanomech:' **Lasers **Flight **Shrinking *'NRG/ P'andor :' **Energy Blasts **Intense Heat **Radiation **Pyro Immunity **Cryo Immunity **Lava Energy *'Ripjaws:' **Sharp Teeth **Underwater Breathing **Able to turn his legs into a fish tail at will *'Rath:' **Super Strength **Wrist Claw **Shock Waves **Enhanced Jumping *'Spidermonkey:' **Web Spinning **Enhanced Hearing *'Ultimate Spidermonkey:' **Web Spit **Sharp Spider Legs *'Swampfire:' **Pyrokinesis **Chlorokinesis **Pyro Immunity **Regeneration **Methane **Sleeping Powder *'Ultimate Swampfire:' **Pyrokinesis **Chlorokinesis **Fire Bombs **Pyro Immunity *'Terraspin/Galapagus :' **Tornadoes **Flight **Aerokinesis **Mana Immunity *'Upchuck:' **Acid **Solid Matter Ingestion **Slime Spit *'Water Hazard/Bivalvan :' **Hydrokinesis **Super Durability **Moisture Absorption **Underwater Breathing *'Way Big:' **Super Strength **Super Durability **Cosmic Rays **Able to create and control Cosmic Storms **Super Speed *'Ultimate Wildmutt :' **Sharp Teeth **Super Hearing **Super Smelling bruce 11 Appearance *'Four Arms:' Body shape, (light blue) Arm count, (light blue Left eyes, (red( Legs and Torso. (light blue) *'Heatblast:' Upper left arm. (yellow) Rock pattern. (black) *'Stinkfly:' Wings. *'Upgrade:' Upper back. (red) *'Diamondhead:' Upper right arm. (red) *'Ghostfreak:' Eye track. *'Grey Matter:' Right eye. (red) *'Ultimate Wildmutt :' Lower arms and Noses. *'Ripjaws:' Lure, Teeth and Gills. *'XLR8:' Tail. Powers *'Four Arms:' Super Strength, Enhanced Jumping and Enhanced Durability. *'Heatblast:' Pyrokinesis. *'Stinkfly:' Flight and Slime Spit. *'Upgrade:' Stretching. *'Diamondhead:' Super Durability and Diamond Projectiles. *'Ghostfreak:' Flight. *'Grey Matter:' Unknown. *'Ultimate Wildmutt :' Sharp Claws, Super Smelling and Super Hearing. *'Ripjaws:' Steel-bending Jaws, Underwater Breathing and Glowing Lure. *'XLR8:' Super Speed, Super Agility, Enhanced Reflexes. bruce 11,000 Appearance *'Heatblast: Torso (black skin), Right tentacle structure, Head ( black skin) and Left wing structure ( black skin). *Four Arms:' Torso, Left arm, Legs and Arm count. (light blue) *'Ghostfreak:' Head. *'Ultimate Wildmutt:' Lower arms. *'Upgrade:' Tentacle (red) *'XLR8:' Tail on the Upgrade tentacle. (white) *'Null Void Guardians:' Tentacles. *'Stinkfly:' Wings. Powers *'Four Arms: Super Strength''' *''' XLR8: Super Speed, Enhanced Reflexes.' *' Stinkfly: Flight.' *' Diamondhead: Can shapeshift his right tentacle in a similar fashion to Diamondhead.' *' Benwolf: Sonic Howl.' *' Buzzshock: Electrokinesis.'' Ultimate_bruce.png|Ultimate Bruce Bruce_11S.png|Bruce 11 Bruce_Bruce_v.png|Bruce 11,000 Bruce levin metel form.png|Bruce levin metel form credit goes to wolf Bruce levin stone form.png|Bruce levin stone form credit goes to wolf Bruce levin wood form.png|Bruce levin wood form credit goes to wolf Bruce levin taedenite form.png|Bruce levin taedenite form credit goes to wolf Colossus bruce.png|Colossus bruce credit goes to wolf Bruce levin asorbeing energy.png|Bruce levin asorbeing energy credit goes to wolf Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fusions [[]] Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Villains